


Sleeping At Last

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, high ass michael, i mean it is kind of recognized, tagged as the boyfs but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Michael is very highJeremy is still awake





	Sleeping At Last

[12:42am] michael: jeremyyyyyyy

[12:43am] michael: JEREMYYYYY

[12:43am] you: Michael?

[12:43am] michael: have i ever told you how much i loooooooove your name

[12:44am] you: No?

[12:44am] you: Are you okay?

[12:45am] michael: I feeeeeel great

[12:46am] you: Are you sure?

[12:49am] you: Michael?

[12:53am] you: Michael??

Jeremy was not expecting to be sneaking out of his house that night. His dad was out by now, it was the early moments of the day and he had passed out the minute he got home. But sneaking out was not something he was used to doing. With the addition of Michael worrying him, unbearable.

When he finally got himself untangled from the mess of clothes he had while trying to get dressed in the dark, he cringed at the creaky step at the top of the steps. He squinted towards the couch, making sure he didn’t wake his dad as he passed through. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge carefully before sliding through a small crack in the back door. If he had opened it anymore, it would screech.

[1:04am] you: Michael???

[1:05am] you: I’m coming over

[1:07am] you: please don’t be dead when I get there

{michael is typing…}

He was relieved to see him responding as he snuck through his backyard. He opened his rusty side gate only to be greeted by a deadly creak loud enough to wake the neighborhood. He left it where it was and hid when his neighbor’s winder lit up. He stayed there until it was off again.

[1:09am] michael: you’re coming overrrrr???????

[1:10am] michael: are we having a sleeeeepover?

[1:11am] michael: a surprise sleepover????

[1:13am] you: Yeah, a surprise sleepover!

He chuckled a little as he looked back to his gate. There was no way he was getting it open enough to get through. His next best option, climbing over. He grabbed his jacket pockets in caution as he heard the creak from the fence, almost worst that the gate. He opted to make it over and hide before someone saw him, causing him to fall over when his neighbor’s light flickered on again. Luckily, they didn’t see to notice.

[1:13am] michael: i looove sleepoversss

[1:14am] you: Are you high right now?

[1:15am] michael: nooooooo

[1:15am] michael: okay maybe a little but not much

[1:16am] michael: the room is spinning

[1:17am] michael: not sure if earthquake or just weed

[1:18am] you: Just sit or lay down until I get there

[1:19am] michael: iii loest my glasses jerre

Jeremy walked down his street a little faster, his phone gripped tightly in his hand. He shivered a little, having only enough time to grab his cardigan other than a proper jacket. His phone buzzed a few times but alerts from everything but Michael. He opened his texting app again.

{michael is typing…}

That made him feel a little better, knowing that Michael was indeed still alive. But there was an afterthought about him having died halfway through a text. That made his walk turn into a slight jog. This was going to be interesting to explain if his parents answered the door. God, he was praying that it was unlocked and he could just slip in. He checked his phone again.

[1:21am] michael: you are taking foreverrrr

[1:22am] michael: if it was a sleepover shouldnt you have been over a long time agooo???

[1:23am] you: Are you in your basement?

[1:23am] michael: yeeee

He tried the doorknob of his front door and sighed in relief, finding it unlocked. He locked it behind him, knowing it of his parents to forget to lock things all the time. There was also the lock on the basement door though.

The basement was very obviously Michael’s territory. A giant Philippines flag covered the front and the door hidden behind it was covered in various notes from his mom. Some of his favorites:

Put some pants on -Mom

No, who are you, my mom??? -Michael

I didn’t spend six hours in labor for nothing -Mom

Fuck you’re right, you are my mom -Michael

Did you just curse in my house -Mom

Only in the name of Jesus, amen! -Michael

Some fell to the floor as he opened the basement door, really glad that it was unlocked. The strong odor of weed filled his lungs and he coughed, leaning against the wall for support. He closed the door behind him and traveled through.

“Jeremy!” His speech was a little slurred as he sat up on his bed. “I found my glasses, turned out I was wearing them!” He giggled, falling back over on the bed.

Jeremy chuckled the best he could, opening the window and letting the cold air come in. He sat down on the bed next to Michael, possibly getting a little high just off the fumes.

“I thought this was a surprise sleepover. Why do you look so worried!” He smiled, sitting back up to lean against Jeremy. He looked up at him. “Woah, did you dye your hair?”

“No?” He asked, a little confused. It was probably just a side effect of whatever drug he was on right now.

“Why is it blue?”

“It’s not blue-”

“Jeremiah, don’t you lie to me!” He yelled, examining his face. “It’s not as pretty as your eyes though.”

His face flushed. “My eyes aren’t that pretty-”

“You’re hair is like dirty, polluted water but your eyes-” He grabbed Jeremy’s face and held it close. “Your eyes are like crystal clear water with the right amount of blue like-like the water in Hawaii!”

He chuckled, a bit flattered but not able to do much as Michael played with his face. “How much did you smoke?”

“Dunno, but my head hurts a lot.” He laid down in Jeremy’s lap, bringing his face with him. Jeremy had to bend over because Michael wasn’t letting go of him any time soon.

“Maybe you should get some rest?” Jeremy suggested and Michael nodded, closing his eyes.

“Does that help?” Jeremy chuckled, helping him to lay his head against his pillow after he let up his grip.

“Sleep helps almost everything.” He brought the blanket over Michael.

“Can cuddling fill in that almost gap?” He mumbled into his pillow. Jeremy’s face flushed and he slowly removed his shoes. He took Michael’s glasses off his face and slowly laid down. Michael almost instantly buried his face into Jeremy’s chest as Jeremy got under the covers.

“Goodnight, Michael-” He mumbled, knowing that he probably wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. Michael seemed happy enough.

“Night, Jeremy.” He dragged out his name a little.

“I love you.”


End file.
